


The Problem with Hitting on People

by r2mich2



Series: r2mich2's The Avengers Request Fanfics (2012 series) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Outdated Fanfiction, Sex Mentions, Thor cannot read social cues, Written in 2012, alcohol consumption, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2mich2/pseuds/r2mich2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki tries to find himself company while at an Avengers hosted party. Thor ends up thwarting his plans, (and god damn it Steve's stink eye is worse than anything else).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Hitting on People

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be some OOCness to some of this most likely. I wrote this fanfic as a request back in 2012 when The Avengers first came out. Loki is a total mess oh my god and I had to sneak Stony into everything. No one gets laid or anything, nothing R rated. I'm just posting this since I needed to move some stuff over to my AO3 account.
> 
> Have fun reading I guess?

Friday night.  
  
Lovely, lovely Friday night. There was always something about Friday nights that made the week worth suffering through. Often for the group of oddball superheroes it meant drinking endlessly and having karaoke night at Stark Tower.  
  
They never partied anywhere else, or planned to at least, because Loki had always found a way to break right out of prison again or win his brother's best interests over and be allowed to step foot on Earth as long as he never injured a soul. Loki always followed that rule, but it didn't mean he couldn't do other things.  
  
Loki was rambling on, having been on his twentieth drink or so, he stopped counting once he spotted Tony's ass and wandered right on over to it. His eyes stayed glued there, and it didn't take long for an also drunk Tony to turn around and say some sarcastic comment that Loki only had half the attention to listen to. It seemed Tony was rambling on about some differences in strength between the whole gods thing and super soldiers because it attracted Steve who was always the one who ended up sober.  
  
Instantly the chance of scoring with anything that resembled the fabled Tony Stark was lost. Steve seemed to see right through Loki's charade and instantly gave the demi-god a harsh look that only Loki really understood.  
  
"Nevermind then." Loki nodded, backing away from the Stark and his large super soldier body guard. He instantly slipped back, his eyes settling on a new prey. Pepper was talking in riddles to Thor that left him befuddled more than anything.  
  
Loki only took a few moments to listen in on the conversation, hearing as Pepper made a remark about Tony having his screws loose sometimes and Thor becoming rather concerned for the poor man since he depended on those screws to keep his suit together.  
  
He only rolled his eyes and set them on a new target. The legendary Hulk, or Bruce Banner, was standing near Clint. It seemed Bruce had let himself drink a little because he was already stumbling all over himself and laughing at whatever stupid remark or joke Clint made about Tony and Steve fucking every other night.  
  
Loki decided on stumbling over himself, grabbing another drink from the table to hand off to Bruce the moment he got there who in this case tried to turn it down but it took little effort to trick him into drinking more.  
  
"So we're all fans of the big green hulk, here aren't we?" Loki commented, slapping a hand down on Bruce's shoulder with poor coordination. He tried to ignore the loud noise of Tony now singing some god awful lyrics by that teenage girl's sensation Justin…what's his name.  
  
Bruce laughed. "I don't think that's all a really good thi-," He hiccupped once. "-ing to really be saying." His words were slurred as he spoke and Loki knew this would be an easy shot.  
  
"Why is that?" Loki's devilish smile appeared, sly and foxy like any woman's could ever be. He leaned towards Bruce who at this moment wasn't being as concerned about getting angry.  
  
Bruce shrugged. "It isn't going to save you if he gets mad." He admitted sheepishly, apparently ignoring the fact that the Hulk side of him did adore at least a few things about Tony Stark. The Hulk had more respect for Tony than anyone else. Steve was next in line but that's because he was always very careful. Probably the one who got the least respect was Thor.  
  
"Loki! My brother, you are missing out on the dancing!" Loki heard from behind him the loud voice of his brother over the sound of Tony's terrible singing. It wasn't as easy to ignore Thor as it was the music.  
  
Damn it why is it always someone getting in the way? Loki thought to himself, looking back towards his brother which he'd truly regret for the rest of his life. A tipsy Bruce was uncommon, but a drunk Bruce was rare as hell. He'd never get to catch the scientist like that again.  
  
By the time Loki had looked back towards Bruce and Clint, they had both started towards the karaoke machine and were determined to sing some ACDC together while Tony seemed to squeal in delight. It turned out Stark loved the music even more while he was intoxicated.  
  
Loki grumbled something about killing Thor in his sleep before turning around completely to acknowledge his brother as he marched on over, taking Loki by the shoulders and leading him towards the microphones.  
  
"Let us sing lyrics from our home!" Thor exclaimed, his free arm outstretched towards the ceiling as if to invite all to hear. Loki desperately wanted to disagree, but went along with it anyway. If the two scientists he usually had his eyes set on weren't going to get any of his attention that night then he might as well give up.  
  
Loki looked towards his brother, scowling. "Don't you know when to take a social cue? I was trying to hit on Bruce." He said, not realizing it wasn't in simple enough terms for his brother to understand.  
  
Thor stared, confused. "I thought you were not going to hurt a soul! You were trying to hit Bruce? Brother you've broken your promise!" Thor spoke, a little madder than before. "Loki what is the meaning of this?" He demanded.  
  
He only groaned and shook his head. "I meant that I was trying to make a pass at Bruce. Score with him."  
  
His brother only seemed more confused by the statement. "It didn't seem you were playing games. Isn't the objective to get more points than the other?" Thor questioned, apparently not familiar with the Earthling's terms for anything at all.  
  
Loki shook his head no again. "Thor I was trying to sleep with him!"  
  
"There was no bed invo-,"  
  
"HAVE SEX."  
  
"Oh."  
  
By that point almost everyone was staring at the two brothers. Steve was the most concerned considering he was still in his right mind and hadn't taken a drink that entire night. Tony was the only one who passed off the moment as if it were normal. "Just two people talking about sex everyone. Birds and the Bees. Nothing to see here." Tony said in a serious tone, walking through the small crowd casually as if not understanding exactly what he had said himself.  
  
Bruce and Clint stared at Loki blankly but only until Tony waved the microphone at them and tossed it at Clint so they could go off singing whatever ACDC music they wanted to.  
  
In moments it was just Loki and Thor again, except for the incoming Steve Rogers who was on his way to investigate the situation before Tony could get pulled into it. (Everyone knew by now that Steve was like Tony's body guard)  
  
"You guys okay?" Steve was obviously still skeptical about having yet another party with Loki around considering the last time he almost literally had to peel Loki off of Tony who he had successfully had up against a wall.  
  
Loki stared at the super soldier for a moment before his scowl grew even larger and he pouted like a child, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Everything is alright, friend. My brother was just trying to 'score' with Bruce." Thor explained, happy and friendly again. He patted his brother on the shoulder once before placing his other hand on Steve's. Steve stared blankly at Loki, knowing exactly what that meant about what Loki had been planning to do with Tony earlier.  
  
Loki's scowl was soon mirrored in Steve as they stared at each other and soon Steve had turned, and made his way off to Tony again whom he now stood much closer to and paid much more attention to what the others were doing around him. Luckily no one had the same intentions that Loki did.  
  
Thor still seemed not to see the rift forming between Loki and instantly jumped at the next chance to begin singing music from home once he got a hold of the microphone. Before long Loki was singing along half-heartedly with his brother as he was swayed back and forth with his brother's large and enormous weight.  
  
Though, while singing whatever music he'd dubbed had terrible lyrics and a horrible tune, he couldn't help but get caught up in Thor's contagious smile. His brother really was an optimist. Maybe he'd have to be a bit more optimistic too even if it was when no one else would remember it.


End file.
